Adoptable: Taylor Momsen
Mrs. Ms. or Miss Insert Full Name This character is needed because? Aiden Brynes needs his favorite famous blonde fae. What points do I need to add to this characters bio? * This character is a huge rockstar in the fae world. She is very well-known and idolized by many. Her music is very dark and edgy. Often times it relates to the fae life and her support for the Revolution. Her shows are very sexual and she often pulls up fans to grind and make out with them in front of the rest of the show. Her outfits both on and off stage are usually gothic and revealing. She tends to wear fishnets with most of these outfits. * This character has to be some sort of an immortal fae. (If you are looking into making her a vampire, you are more than welcome to say that Aiden Brynes turned her and she's part of his vampire bloodline that is the Revolution, but that is your choice and you don't have to go that direction.) * Either way she does play an important part in the Revolution. She's a huge supporter in the beliefs that fae should be the rulers of the world. She's also one of Aiden Brynes favorites! * As for the doppelganger portion, I changed my characters face but this character is suppose to have a doppelganger which means that this character is going to be in trouble and it also means that this character has an important destiny to fulfill. This character suspects through rumors that she has one but it hasn't been proven to her. She sent out scouts that mistakenly thought Ashley Vega and Alison Vega were her doppelgangers but in reality they just look very similar to this character. Who would likely be associated with this character? Gypsy Winters, Jacob Potter, Aiden Brynes, Alaric Krupke, Kevin Boone, Brittany Fox, Echo Minor, Harper Fox, Anastasia Danvers, Claire Patterson, Nicholas Stevenson, Colt Harrison, Serenity Wolfe, Trinity Wolfe. You must write at least three paragraphs about this characters biography using the points given above. More paragraphs are encouraged but not necessary. A few other pages you may find helpful are: Character Profile Guide, Character Template, Species, and Powers. Fill out any information in the box that says FILL OUT HERE anyway you'd like. If there is a number in (_) then that's how many is expected. If it is something your character doesn't have (like tattoos for example) put none and an admin will delete that box for you. Goes ByFILL IN HERE NicknamesFILL IN HERE }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 3 title ' }'Libra Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Row 5 title ' }'Baby Blue Row 6 title ' }'Platinum Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'5" Row 8 title ' }'114 lbs Row 9 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 10 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 11 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 15 title ' }'Professional Singer Row 16 title ' }'Revolution TraitsFILL IN HERE (5) QuirksFILL IN HERE (3) ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'FILL IN HERE CHARACTERS NAME abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. ''*Side note, there is a small portion that includes some things about her style above. The '''Relationships Family: link characters by full name with their (relation) after. Best Friends: same as above. Pets: same as above. Romantically Interested In: same as above. (*You may put Aiden) Romantically Involved With: same as above. Past Relationships: same as above. (*You may put Aiden) Sexual Encounters: same as above. (*You may put Aiden or Kevin) You may add or delete categories as you see fit. Photos of CHARACTERS NAME in Action Taylor-momsen-revolver-cover.jpg 65962bec8459a282cc8d3129b05759f2.jpg TAYLOR-MOMSEN-in-Revolver-Magazine-FebruaryMarch-2014-Issue-02.jpg 0a4dc985456385d3d51ef96a0f687c79.jpg C8580500c117a776d428afb10b5c544c.jpg tumblr_lwa6sogjdg1r8ta9jo1_500.jpg 8131426e5b5e9b9d12c23ad310da3efb.jpg Taylor-Momsen-star-of-a-gothic-pictorial-3.jpg Taylor-Momsen-star-of-a-gothic-pictorial-5.jpg Taylor Momsen appears in a new photo shoot for this month’s FHM Magazine.jpg Lare.jpg 435498-taylor momsen goth.jpg Taylor-momsen-singing-live.png Tumblr mb5101dNWB1rcibado1 500.jpg Cd309fd12a53afaec2c7bca77c579135.jpg Photos of''' CHARACTERS NAME and Friends' insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'''|link=PAGE NAME